Dragonborn
by halseybmn
Summary: With the return of dragons and a great civil war in play, Ishgar is in shambles. Dragonborn's, the only ones capable to truly kill a dragon, haven't been around in 400 years, but when one young man rises up, will he be able to stop the dragons, or will it prove fatal to Earthland altogether? **Not Skyrim/Fairy Tail crossover**
1. 1

**Hello new readers! I'm putting this here to let you know that this is NOT a Skyrim/Fairy Tail crossover. This will take entirely in the Fairy Tail universe, but with the Skyrim plot. That being said, you do not need to have played or even known about Skyrim to read this. But for those who have played it you might be able to predict things easier ;) So, yeah, none of the Skyrim characters will show up, but some terminology from the game will be thrown in, but you really don't need to know what it means to understand the rest of the story. Also, there will be some romantic themes later on such as NaLu, GaLe, etc. but this doesn't really revolve around that. Sorry this is so long I just needed to clear this up! Thanks for reading -Bri :)**

o0o

The light was bright; almost too bright. Why was he outside? Despite all the questions going through his mind all he could focus on right now was one thing: he was on a moving vehicle. It didn't matter what kind, but all that mattered was it was moving.

He slowly peeled one eye open, and then the other, as if they had been previously glued shut, but closed them again just as quickly when the vehicle hit a bump in the road. _Of course_ he had to wake up in the middle of this, allowing him no time for preparations beforehand.

"Oi, you're finally awake, eh?," a male voice asked, startling him. His eyes peeled open once more, finally taking in his surroundings. They were in an uncovered wagon, being pulled by 2 horses. Now that he focused, he could see not only one, but _three_ other men sitting with him, making him the fourth person. The one who had talked to him had auburn hair that came just below the nape of his neck, spiking out, with sideburns and slight facial scruff to match. His coat (or cape, really), covered his clothing, and the collar sprouted up to shield half of his face, though it didn't do a very good job considering how tattered and dirty it was.

Inspecting the others, the one that sat in front of him, glaring, had black hair that came down onto his forehead, and framed his face. He was rather pale, and had the black eyes to match his head. But one thing that threw him off was the fact that he was, well . . . shirtless. How he had done that, he had no idea. It confused him considering that they all had their hands bound behind their backs. The third man was a true sight. He was large, height and build wise. His electric blonde hair stood up, and his face was marred across his left eye with a lightening bolt. As well as hands bound, there was also a handkerchief tied around his mouth, preventing him from talking. He wasn't surprised that someone like him was caught with the others.

At this thought, everything came flooding back to him in flashbacks. He was new to Fiore, and hadn't realized that the punishment for stealing a loaf of bread here was going to be way more severe than stealing it in Bosco. Of course, he had stolen it in the capital, Crocus, which I guess made it understandable. Everyone there was stuck up, and the goddamn bread was 1200 Jewels! How else was he supposed to feed not only himself, but his Exceed, Happy, as well? The guards at Crocus acted like hawks, and if someone so much as breathed wrong they were arrested. But, even to him, the act of thievery definitely did not deserve him being executed. They were chopping his damn head off for a loaf of bread.

The man next to him nudged his knee; "You okay? You lookin' real queasy. . ."

He nodded. "J-just motion sick . . ness. Ugh . ."

The man laughed loudly before being told to shut up by the men on the horses in front of them. "Someone like you who did something so bad to end up here is hindered by motion sickness-Now that's funny. Anyway, we might as well get to know each other before facing our inevitable death. I'm Gildarts. How about you?"

As best as he could, he mustered out, "N-Natsu. . .Natsu Drag-" _pause for stomach rumbling_ , "-Dragneel."

"Hey, I've heard of ya. You the one that stole a loaf of bread in Crocus and got sentenced to execution?"

Natsu nodded, just the action enough to make him want to hang over the side of the cart.

"Well, holy shit. I don't know how you managed that but that sure is a sucky way to go out. Oh, and that guy right there," he nodded to the man- well, he couldn't have been older than himself- sitting across from him, "that's Gray Fullbuster."

"Yeah, and what's it to you?," Gray shot back, narrowing his already narrow eyes. Natsu sighed. Just what they needed, another moody I'm-So-Much-Better-Than-Everyone-Else. "Got somethin' to say, strawberry shortcake?," Gray aimed the insult at Natsu, referring to his vibrant spiky pink hair. If Natsu hadn't been bound and crippled by motion sickness he was fairly certain that his fist would've been connecting with Gray's nose in no time.

"Gray 'accidentally' froze an entire town, including its people, and since he couldn't prove it was an accident, well, here he is," Gildarts informed.

Natsu gave Gildarts a skeptical look, one asking _how the hell do you freeze an entire town on accident_? Across from them, Gray smirked. "Yeah, I get it. I don't know if you've heard of it, but I'm part of this wizards college. It's not an actual college, though, just some place all the wizards in Magnolia can hang out. It's called the College of Fairy Tail. You probably already figured it out, but I specialize in ice-make magic, meaning I can sculpt anything out of ice. But you most likely wouldn't understand."

Natsu sighed again, not bothering to hide how annoyed he was with the ice mage. Of course he understood magic. Even if he wasn't originally from Fiore, he still knew of the famous College of Fairy Tail. Bosco wasn't an exactly lavish place, so they needed news from other kingdoms to keep them occupied, and it just so happened that they neighbored Fiore.

"And that over there," Gildarts nodded once more to the man sitting next to Gray, "is Jarl Laxus Dreyar of Pergrande Kingdom. Started the entire civil war goin' on in Ishgar. Legends say he killed the High King just by yellin' at him! I mean, it's no secret that he did kill the High King, but c'mon. Can you believe the things people make up?," he scoffed. Laxus sent him a look, and dear Earthland if looks could kill Gildarts would already be dead by now. The wagon came to a halt, Natsu immediately perking up and looking in front of him at where they were. There was another wagon next to them, with 2 other men and 1 woman whom he didn't recognize. The trail came to a circle clearing, a tree stump right in the middle of it with a hooded man standing next to it, wielding an axe. Natsu shivered.

"Alright everyone, off the wagons, hurry the hell up we don't have all day," the heavily armor clad woman told them, ushering them off. When they were all off she brought out a clipboard. "When I call your name please proceed to the clearing," she cleared her throat.

"Kingdom loves their damn lists'," Gildarts whispered.

"Gray Fullbuster," she called. Gray walked forward and into the clearing, receiving looks from the others and the crowd surrounding him since he wasn't wearing a shirt. Natsu swore he could hear girls giggling. "Gildarts Clive." He nodded back to Natsu, as if giving a silent farewell, before stalking off behind Gray. "Jarl Laxus Dreyar." She said his name with disgust. "You have brought shame to our kingdom. I hope you're happy about the consequences you will be fac-" Before she could even finish, Laxus walked away, obviously annoyed. Natsu couldn't blame him. The woman came to a stop before him. "And . . who might you be?"

"Natsu Dragneel," he muttered, embarrassed that his petty actions landed him here. She rose her eyebrows. "Execution for stealing a loaf of bread? This can't be right. Oh well, Jarl Makarov doesn't lie. Off to the clearing." Natsu scoffed before walking away. Just because these were his last 10 minutes on Earthland didn't mean he had to spend them being nice.

The seven of them stood in a wide circle surrounding the tree stump and hooded man. The previous armor clad woman gave a small speech, about how if we had just avoided doing those things we wouldn't have ended up here, blah-blah-blah. Natsu zoned out the entire time until the first person was called to the stump. Holy shit. It's actually happening. The man closest to the woman walked to the stump before being pushed down roughly on his knees. His neck and head were laying on the flat top, neck exposed. The executioner raised his axe, and in one swift motion brought it down onto the man's neck. Natsu and the others visibly flinched, as if they were the one's in his place. The recently severed head rolled into the basket next to the wood, as the body fell limp. "You monster's! How could you?," a female voice shouted from the crowd surrounding them, no doubt most likely related to him.

One after the other the next two unknown faces were walked over, and the executioner, though hooded, looked as if he showed not even a single bit of remorse for the victims as the action repeated two more times. "Natsu Dragneel," the woman called, staring him straight in the eyes. Natsu blew out a deep breath, heart pounding uncomfortably against his chest as he stalked over to the middle of the clearing. He was pushed onto his knees, head laying on the wood, facing the tower behind the executioner. This was it. This was where it all came to an end. All over a loaf of bread. He bid silent farewells to all he held dear, which was really only his Exceed, Happy. The executioner raised the axe, about to deliver the final blow when . . . a rumble came about the village. "What in Earthland's name is that?," someone shouted, and it didn't take long to figure out what he was talking about.

The sky turned a murky gray as a dragon completely covered in flames flew in a couple of circles before landing on the tower he had been facing, shouting out a deafening screech. The executioner fell, and everything was blown into chaos. Natsu's vision blurred and he stumbled trying to get up without using his hands. A large burly hand grabbed his arm, hoisting him up and stabilizing him, and from far away he could hear "hurry up! We need to get out of here!" before being dragged.

Even with his shaky vision, Natsu could still recognize the black hair and shirtless torso in front of him. Why had Gray helped him? He was fairly certain that the ice wizard grown to hate him in the short amount of time they spent together in the moving death trap. But even as annoyed as Natsu had been, if the roles were reversed he still would've helped Gray escape. He might not have liked the guy, but it's not like he wanted to see him die if he could've stopped it.

Gray pulled him into a small tower, only two stories high and a spiral staircase wrapping around the pillar in the middle. "How'd you get your hands free," Natsu asked once they were inside.

The black haired boy laughed, turning Natsu around and undoing the rope. "If I can get my shirt off then it was pretty easy to get the rope off."

Natsu rubbed his wrists as another tremor shook the village, as if a violent earthquake suddenly hit. Inspecting the tower, he saw that Gildarts was with them, but Laxus was nowhere to be seen. As much as he scared him, he silently hoped that Laxus was doing okay and hadn't been harmed at all by the dragon. Although, knowing that the lightning scarred man managed to kill the High King, he shouldn't be too worried.

Gildarts sighed, dragging his hand down his face. "Dragons haven't been seen in Ishgar for over 400 years. Especially not ones as powerful as this one. What the hell are they doing here now?"

Gray shrugged. "Well, it's not like they weren't ever going to come back. When the dragons were killed there were only a couple of Dragonborns alive who could actually kill them. The ones who were killed by regular humans were bound to come back sometime. It's just weird that it's happened so soon."

Coming from Bosco, Natsu heard all sorts of tales about dragons-where they came from, what different types there were, when they existed-but he never thought that he would see one in real life, especially not now. Gray was right. Why had the dragons returned so suddenly?

The dragon outside continued causing chaos, and Gildarts ran up the steps to the top floor. "Come on, we gotta get out of here," he called behind him as Natsu and Gray followed. As soon as he reached the midpoint, the wall crumbled, and the dragon could be seen on the other side, hanging off the edge. Everyone ducked while the beast spewed fire into the tower, narrowly missing the man in front of him. "Shit!," he shouted. When it disappeared, almost the entire ceiling was missing, and they were all at risk of falling through the floor. "We gotta jump down," Gildarts told them.

"Wait- what?," Natsu asked with an incredulous look on his face, "jump down? Are you crazy?" Normally he wouldn't have denied this opportunity, but this situation was far too different than others he had been caught in.

The auburn haired man nodded. "It's not a big drop, and with the first floor blocked off it's the only way we can get out of here, so get movin'." He pushed Natsu forward, who stumbled before leaping off the second floor and breaking into a roll and standing up.

"Watch out!," Gray called, but it was too late before he landed directly on top of Natsu, who could only stare as the ice mage fell from the tower. They both groaned, Natsu pushing Gray off of him. "Watch it, ice brain!," he insulted. Narrowing his already squinty eyes, he was about to fire something back before Gildarts came down on top of him, making Natsu break out into a fit of laughter.

Getting up, Gildarts glared at them. "Can you two quit acting like children for 5 minutes? We have bigger problems to worry about," he motioned to the dragon flying above them. "Now let's go."

They followed behind him the entire way, weaving through running crowds of people (whilst tripping over a few) and heading towards the village entrance. The double-sided sign said "Welcome To Hargeon!" in bold letters. They chose to host an execution at the ports? Well, it did make sense for the dragon to show here first, right next to the ocean. Easy access.

"Out of our way, traitor," Gildarts growled. Natsu turned to see Jarl Laxus was standing in front of them, feet spread apart in a menacing manor. If it was meant to intimidate, it wasn't working all that good. Maybe his black fur lined coat ruined the aura.

The Jarl scoffed. "Running away from a fight are you?" He moved his head and stared at Gray. "Is this how Fairy Tail wizards treat their kingdom?," he raised his eyebrow, clearly mocking him.

For an ice wizard, Gray looked as if he was heated, about to charge at the Jarl. "You have no damn right to talk down on the college your grandfather runs. It's not our fault you were too much of a coward to face him and went and betrayed us." He paused to press a closed fist against his open palm. "Now get out of our way before I make you."

Laxus stepped to the side, but he didn't look fazed in the slightest. As we ran by he called to us, "I'll remember this, Gray Fullbuster. I'll remember the time you threatened your superiors."

"Wait, so we're not gonna help them at all?," Natsu asked.

"There's nothing we can do. This isn't exactly a magic run village. It's a port town. Not to mention that we wouldn't be able to take down the dragon with only one mage and no dragonborn. Sorry if you think we're bein' harsh, but it's not our fault. They can take care of themselves," Gildarts said flatly.

"Yeah, plus they tried to execute us. Why should we help them out, ya know?," Gray suggested.

He did have a point, but Natsu couldn't help but feel guilty. For his eccentric and wild nature this was a new feeling for him. While he didn't care about a lot of people, even the ones he didn't know he felt should be protected. I guess you could say Natsu didn't hold grudges very well, unless it was worth it.

They finally stopped running awhile up the road, almost to where Hargeon was just a speck on the horizon. Flames and smoke rose well above the buildings, and the dragon could be seen flying away, but not over the ocean. Over the land. This made Natsu feel sick to his stomach at the thought of more towns being terrorized due to that beast.

"Ya know, now that I think of it, that dragon looks kinda familiar," Gildarts narrowed his eyes at it and nudged Gray, "isn't it called Atlas-somethin''?"

"Atlas Flame? Out of all the dragons I doubt we would be unfortunate enough to have to deal with that one. But it is a possibility, considering it's one of the strongest. I'll tell the College master about this back in Magnolia. He'll be surprised to see me, but we might be the only mages in Ishgar who can take it down without the help of a Dragonborn."

He nodded. "Well, I think it's about time we go our separate ways, eh? Thanks for helpin' me out and stuff, but I got lot's more adventures I could be goin' on- by myself. Maybe we'll cross paths again someday." Gildarts gave Natsu and Gray a very . . _manly_ hug. The whole slapping back one armed hug before walking down the hill to the right of them.

Now it was just Natsu and Gray. Gray rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, I know we didn't get off to a very good start, but I know you're new to Fiore and stuff, so I'll help you out a bit. Keep going Northwest and you'll end up in this really tiny village next to Magnolia. There's a blacksmith there, name's Gajeel Redfox. You can't miss him. He's got black hair and metal all over his body. Since the dragon's headed that way I would appreciate it if you could give him a head's up. I have to go back to Magnolia to tell our college master about the problem, and Gajeel can point you in the right direction wherever you need to go."

Natsu nodded. It's not like there was anywhere else he needed to be, so he might as well help the neighboring villages. Gray gave a slight wave before heading North, while Natsu went Northwest to find the so-called Gajeel Redfox.


	2. 2

**Hey guys! I changed the dragon from Achnologia to Atlas Flame (the dragon completely covered in flames whom Natsu referred to as 'uncle' lol). I figured that since Natsu hasn't discovered his magic abilities he most likely wouldn't be able to defeat Achnologia with only weapons. Also thank you to _MirrorFlame_ and _rickyrich95_ for reviewing! MirrorFlame thank you for pointing that out! I decided to change it from Achnologia to Atlas Flame after publishing it and forgot about that part so thanks. Enjoy! sorry this is so long again haha :)**

 **o0o**

It took Natsu an entire day to drag himself through the dirt, grass, and mud just to finally reach the small village Gray had told him about. He hadn't expected there to be this much to a day's journey, and frankly, he wasn't happy with it.

Not only was he tired, hungry, and thirsty, but his ripped clothing made him look like he was homeless- which I guess he was for the time being. He didn't know how long he had been asleep on their wagon ride to Hargeon, but he guessed that it was awhile since it took a few days to get to Crocus from there, so it would take even longer to reach Bosco.

But honestly, one of the only things on his mind right now was his cat, Happy. Happy wasn't just any ordinary cat. For one, his fur coat was blue, he could talk, and sprout wings from his back at will. With the absence of magic in Bosco it was easy to brand him a demon, despite Natsu's futile attempts to calm some of the citizens. His species was called an Exceed, coming from Edolas, where the cats were respected more than humans. But how was he supposed to explain that to a bunch of people calling him a demon?

Now, just over the hill he was currently climbing up, he could see an incredibly tiny village just over the bump. There wasn't even a welcome sign. The single dirt road went all the way into town, but it was deserted, the only sound he could hear being the wind blowing the leaves of the trees next to him.

He followed the path, staying on the side of it just in case any wagons _did_ decide to drive up, though highly unlikely.

In a mere 10 minutes he reached the town, but it looked nothing like he had expected it to. For one, it was much much busier than he thought. The 'street's' were as crowded as Crocus, and small houses lined the dirt roads. People stood outside at booths, selling maps and the like, most likely for people who wanted to reach Magnolia but accidentally ended up here. Natsu looked around for the blacksmith Gray had described, but it was extremely hard to see through all of this bustling. He didn't know why people didn't just decide to move to Magnolia, a very peaceful city, instead of crowding up a small one like this.

The people around gave him weird looks, whether it being because he was a new visitor, or because of his raggedy looking clothes, torn and shredded in a hundred different places. Along with the mud decorating his face, he looked as if he had been attacked by a rabid animal, and couldn't blame them. He paid them no mind, though, as his main goal was to find Gajeel.

Someone suddenly grabbed his arm, a short old man who stood next to one of the booths placed outside. "Why, hello there, young man. I haven't seen your particular face around here before. Mind telling me where you're from?"

Natsu pulled his arm away, glaring down at the man. "Maybe you shouldn't ask strangers questions before introducing yourself."

"Oh, oh yes. Of course, my bad. My name is Gavin Hoccus, and I own this here magic booth. Fancy anything? Fiore is the most prominent land of magic!"

"Sorry, man, but I don't have any Jewels on me. But, do you happen to know where I can find Gajeel Redfox? He's supposedly the blacksmith here, yeah?"

Gavin's eyes widened. "Oh, oh boy. You don't want to get caught up with him. He might just be the blacksmith, but he's very scary. Oh, oh very scary indeed."

"I really don't care. Just tell me where I can find him." Natsu was losing his patience.

"As much as I don't appreciate your tone . . . I suppose I could. Just continue down this street and make a left. Stay to the right of the road and you for sure can't miss him. Oh, oh can't miss him indeed."

Nodding, Natsu set off, now with a bigger goal in mind. He pushed through the crowd as politely as he could-which wasn't very polite-and took a left at the end of the street. This one was just as busy as the one he was previously on.

Different scents made it's way towards him, it was hard to ignore. He was definitely confused as to how a town this small could be bursting at the seams with excitement and people.

Finally, Natsu spotted a spitting image of what Gray had described to him; Jet black hair, and metal studs all up and down his face and body. There was zero doubt that he was, ironically, the blacksmith.

Climbing up the steps to his small shop, Gajeel sat outside, sharpening some tools. Natsu tapped him on the shoulder to grab his attention, which proved to be a mistake.

The studded man whirled around, ready to pounce on whoever _dared_ to interrupt his concentration. Beady red eyes made way up to Natsu's onyx ones, and he curled his lip back in a scowl. "Who'er you?," his gruff voice asked.

"My name's Natsu. This guy Gray told me to tell you that a dragon attacked Hargeon and it's headed this way-"

Gajeel jumped up. "A dragon? You gotta be kidding me. They haven't been around for 400 years. What makes you think that I believe you?"

"Well, metal-head, your buddy Gray gave me specific orders to tell you this. I don't know why you wouldn't trust your friend's-" he cut him off again.

"Friend? I ain't got any friends," he paused to tower over Natsu, "and don't call me metal-head. Got it?"

Natsu rolled his eyes. These types of guys didn't intimidate him at all. If anything, they made him ache for any kind of fight. But, for once, Natsu took the logical side and held back so as not to get arrested again. He doubt that a dragon would save his ass this time.

"Plus, I don't give a damn if a dragon comes and attacks here. Good riddance, I say. This town was always a dump anyway. Maybe try tellin' someone who cares, like the mayor," he scoffed before sitting back down, "also, you might wanna put on some actual clothing. No girl want's to see that."

He wrinkled his nose in confusion. Why should he worry about what girls think about him? Rounding the table, Natsu slammed his hands down and leaned over the blacksmith. "How could you even say that about your own town? Your own _people_? They gave you the job you have right now. The least you could do is warn them."

"It's not my problem if a dragon comes or not! What am I supposed to do, defeat it? Fuck that. I'll just skip town or something. The only ass I care about is my own."

Knowing that there was no way he would be able to get through to him, Natsu stalked off in a huff. Well, that was a waste. The popsicle could've at least warned him that Gajeel was as stubborn as he looked. "Now I have to ask some weirdo where the mayor is . . ." he mumbled to himself.

He stopped by a booth housing vegetables and fruit, things he wasn't interested in at all. The middle aged woman behind the baskets gave him a warm smile. "Hello," she greeted. "Looking for-"

"Yeah, sorry lady, but I'm kinda in a hurry. Mind telling me where your mayor is?"

Her smile dropped. "Are you pulling my leg or are you just blind? He's clearly in the tallest building in this town." She pointed behind him. Natsu turned around to find that just across the street was the tall building she had been talking about. His face flushed.

"Oh, oops. Thanks." He turned around and dashed towards the building, throwing open the doors and racing up the steps, completely ignoring the officers who stood guard, even though they tried to grab him.

Up on the highest floor stood double doors, to which Natsu pushed open to find the mayor sitting behind his desk. He looked up as he came in and sighed. "Another one? How many homeless people am I gonna _get_?"

Shaking his head, Natsu took long strides until he was in front of the man. "Sorry to interrupt, but there was a dragon attack in Hargeon. This guy told me to tell you that it's headed this way as we speak."

The mayor's eyebrows suddenly went up, eyes widening. "Oh my Earthland, you better not be kidding around."

"Why does everyone think I'm joking? Listen, you need to evacuate your citizens or they will all die. I saw this thing with my own eyes. It's not something you need to wait on."

He nodded, rising from his seat just as the doors busted open, an officer standing in the middle of the room. "Sir, there's been a dragon spotted just a few miles west of here. What do we do?"

"What do you mean what do we do? We go after it! Get a group of men together. And you-" he turned to Natsu, "you look like you're in need of some Jewels. We don't have many men for this small town. If you help defeat the dragon, there will be a hefty reward waiting for you."

Now, Natsu wasn't the smartest person ever, so without thinking he agreed to going on this extremely dangerous mission. All for a couple Jewel. But to him, the only thing that mattered was if he could take this dragon down, it would for sure release his bounty in Crocus. "Alright! I'm all fired up!"

"Are you an idiot?," the mayor asked him. "You're completely defenseless. I expect to hear of your fighting somewhat. Have my men give you weapons and armor. This is no lizard. Now go; I want a victory. Something that'll finally give our nameless town a name."

"I won't let ya down, boss," Natsu called before running down the steps and standing among the group of soldiers. One of them turned to him, giving him a battleaxe. "Here. Use this. We won't be defending you the entire time."

The damn thing was heavy, all right. Natsu had never used an actual weapon before; only his strength. This was completely new to him, and he was scared that he'd accidentally kill himself instead of the dragon. A large man with spiky white hair and way too many muscles walked to the front of the group. "Okay, men!," he called out loudly, "there's been a dragon spotted, so you all know what that means! It's time to take it down! Like real men!"

A war-like cry sounded out throughout the building, soldiers starting to shuffle out. Natsu was the last, and could feel the man's eyes on his back the entire time. He grabbed his arm, holding him back. "And who are you, small man?"

Natsu grinned proudly, holding up his battleaxe. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and your mayor told me that if I defeated this thing I would get a reward."

He laughed. "Good luck with that. You're surrounded by men right now!" he pounded his chest. He sort've reminded Natsu of a gorilla.

Natsu nodded, not sure how to reply, so he ran after the group of soldiers. The gorilla like man didn't notice though, because he was still staring off into nothing with his fist on his chest.

 **o0o**

They walked for what seemed like hours but what was most likely just thirty minutes. Coming up to the edge of a forest, they could barely see the small town now.

"Well, where is it?," one person called out.

The leader-Elfman, he learned-walked out into the open, sniffing into the air. "How manly, not showing without being called first. I admire this dragon."

Suddenly, without warning, the flame covered dragon made its approach, swooping down near the small group of soldiers, spewing fire the entire time before landing.

"There it is! Let's get it!," they called before charging towards it. Natsu followed them, unsure of how to go about this. It's not like he was scared, he was just worried about the rest of his clothes falling off. So he charged.

Swinging at it head first, the dragon screeched. Natsu ducked behind it so as not to get scorched, but even as he thought he would've been burning up by now, the flames didn't feel hot at all. Whereas most men couldn't get too close without getting some sort of burn, that certainly wasn't the case with him.

He swung as much as he could, trying to control the heavy weapon as best to his abilities, while the others almost gaped at him when he didn't cower away. The dragon shot up into the air again, knocking him to the ground from the force of the gale.

Standing back up, Natsu could feel a certain emotion coursing through his blood. He wasn't afraid of the fire one bit, as well as the dragon. He knew exactly what its weak spots were, and the timing of its attacks. The dragon and himself were in perfect sync.

Now was not the time for thinking, as if that was an easy feat, because the flame covered beast landed once more, specifically targeting its attacks at the pink haired boy. It was a one-on-one battle between the two, and all the other soldiers could do was sit back and watch. It looked like the dragon wasn't even thinking about the others; only Natsu.

The dragon swooped its tail at his feet to knock him off balance, but Natsu jumped just in time, swiping his axe again at it's head. One thing that did catch him off guard, however, was when it brought its scaly foot down on top of Natsu, pinning him to the ground. " _Foolish human_ ," it growled.

"What the hell?", Natsu yelled as he struggled under the weight, "you can talk?"

If dragons could laugh, this one did. " _Of course. We are not inanimate objects. Some of us are quite intelligent_."

The dragon then lifted its foot off of him, but only to crane its neck and head even closer to his body. Natsu's eyes widened when he realized what it was planning to do. Opening its mouth, the dragon blew out flames directly on top of him, Natsu shielding his eyes, and getting ready to be burnt to a crisp.

But that's not what happened.

Sure, the flames hit him, but instead of burning him, they simply didn't do . . . anything. Just went over him as the air coming out of a fan would. The dragon was clearly caught by surprise, backing up a few inches.

Natsu took this chance, without thinking about what just happened, and grabbed his axe. Reaching both arms around the dragon's neck, he was pulled up. The dragon tried its best to shake him off, but if anyone knew anything about Natsu, it was that he never gave up in a fight.

" _What do you think you're doing, human? Do you know who I am? I am Atlas Flame, and I will be the cause of your destruction_!," it roared.

Balancing himself on its neck, he brought the axe up.

"Oh yeah? Do you know who _I_ am? I'm Natsu Dragneel, and if I'm goin' down I'm taking you with me!"

With that, he brought the axe down onto the dragon's head, burying itself deep into its crown. Its head shook side to side, as if trying to get Natsu off one last time, but it proved how dedicated he was by hanging on . . . even though he was shouting the entire time.

The dragon screeched, and with one last roar it fell limp, causing Natsu to fall off. He landed on the solid floor in front of the soldiers, and only got up when he noticed the dragon shimmering a bright yellow. He honestly hadn't expected a small attack like that to bring down such a large creature.

Bringing his eyebrows together in confusion, he walked closer to it, receiving a "a real man knows when to leave things alone!," from Elfman.

Atlas Flame was definitely shimmering, streaks of light coming out and shooting itself into Natsu's body, causing a jolt. It was painful, to say the least, feeling like a bunch of small needles were pricking him all at once, but through the pain he saw the dragon disappearing, and with the last streak of light going into him all that was left behind were the dragon's bones and the battleaxe.

Natsu knew what this feeling was. He felt it whenever Happy took out his wings and flew; This was magic power. And it was inside of him, flowing through his veins and throughout his entire body. "Holy shit," he muttered.

The soldiers formed a crowd around him, whispering to each other, but Natsu could still hear them.

"So the legends are true, then . . ."

"But they haven't been around for 400 years . . ."

"I can't believe we just saw that with our own eyes . . ."

"Saw what with your own eyes?," Natsu questioned, glaring at the crowd, "and why are you all around me?"

He was annoyed at the fact that he didn't know what the hell was going on, and closed his hands into fists'. This startled them, for some reason, all of them backing up and making a larger circle so they weren't close to him.

"Hey! What's the big deal? I . . ."

His eyes were drawn to his fists', which were ablaze with fire, but it wasn't hurting him in the slightest. Instead of being scared, Natsu was way more fascinated, bringing them up to his face to inspect.

Elfman pushed through, coming to a stop just a few feet in front of him. "Now _that's_ manly!"

Confused, Natsu looked up at him. "What's happening to my hands?"

"What, you've never heard of the legends?"

"What legends?"

"I can't explain it well enough; Only a real man could. Go see Jarl Makarov up in Magnolia at the College of Fairy Tail. He'll tell you all you need to know. But you might want to put on some more clothes. If there's anything I know about that man, it's that presentation matters most. As it should for most men!"

The fire dissipated around his hands, as if it knew that he was going to be around a lot of people, then he turned around and ran for the small town.

First, he was gonna change.

Second, he was gonna receive the Jewels the mayor promised him.

Then, he would make his way to Magnolia for answers.

 **o0o**

 **Helloooooo again! I'm trying to make each chapter at least 3400 words and this one was about . . . less than 10 words short. Oh well! also I apologize for the sucky fight scene. I've wrote many fanfictions but none have starred a character as extreme as Natsu. I suppose it'll help me in the future and give me some experience! thank you for reading! :~)**


End file.
